A number of resonant inverters have been proposed wherein DC is converted into alternating current. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,478 and 4,698,741 utilize positive feedback in a control scheme of the inverter. However, in the former patent, the transition of the power transistor from saturation to active region is used to initiate cutoff of the power transistor. In the latter-memtioned patent, a similar method is utilized with an open emitter turnoff method. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,262, DC current through a fluorescent lamp is controlled in each of two alternate directions through the lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,038 utilizes a single transistor in a resonant inverter, and it utilizes a saturable core feedback transformer.